Bad Romance
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Only this stupid psycho could ever make Audrey crumble and show a softer side to her spikey outer layers, but only that innocent kid could make Sinbad's dead black heart feel something. Why does she love the way he makes her suffer? Why does he hate the way that damned doctor always seems to be the one his paycheck is standing by instead of him? Audrey/Sinbad
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first crossovers. It's the first one I've published. I was watching a MEP for Disney/Non crossovers. It was called "Bad Romance" and is excellently done. It almost looks professional the artists are so talented. I really recommend checking it out. I'm thinking about continuing with this, but I don't know yet. By they way, I hope to finish Stutter and update Kurosaki Weddings; Arc 2 soon, however, I haven't had access to my Mac for a while. My next chance, I'll put the stories on my flash drive and finish them on my other computer. Let me know if I should continue with this story as well! Thank you! :)**

* * *

I looked down at the ground ten stories under me and kicked my feet. I huffed and looked up at the stars that looked down on me above the city. I smiled thinking back to the last month. Atlantis. I shook my head and laughed. Who'd believe that in a million years? A crash below me brought me out of my thoughts. A man was running from a cluster of police. He grabbed a trash can and tossed it upwards, catching the ladder to the fire escape, making it drop with a loud clatter. He took one more bound forward before leaping at the brick wall blocking his escape. Bouncing backwards, he gripped the ladder and soundlessly pulled himself up, starting up the stairs towards me. The cops on his tail angrily scrambling after him. He reached the roof. Alarmed, I leapt to my feet defensively.  
"Listen, Buddy, I'm not sure what you did, but you take one more step and you're gonna get it." I threatened raising my fists. He sized me up for a moment. His curious gaze made me waver and I hesitated for a fraction of a second. Dumb move. The cops reached the rooftop and he jumped forward, grabbing me around the waist and dragging me back with him. I felt cold steel caressing my neck and his breath in my ear. All the sweating men in front of us stopped and thinned into a line of policemen.  
"Let the lady go." One of the older men ordered. My captor laughed.  
"Yeah, okay. And I should probably let myself be caught too." He scoffed before backing towards the edge. They let out shouts of protest.  
"Don't you dare." My voice shook.

"Awe... You scared I'm gonna let you fall?" He teased. I sent a death glare sideways at him.

"I said, 'let the lady go.' She didn't cause you any harm." The old man repeated. My kidnapper spun me to face him and flattened me against him. Then he did the unthinkable. The psycho jumped, me in his arms. I let out a scream, wrapping my arms around his back and holding onto him for dear life. There was a jerk, and a few seconds later, I found myself being carried down a dark pier. I began to struggle.  
"Hey! What are you thinking? Let me go! Wasn't my help in escaping enough for you?" I didn't get an answer. He only pulled me tighter against him, so I couldn't move. I knew I was captive, with not the slightest chance of breaking out of his iron grip. That didn't stop me from trying. He leapt over a row of barrels and ran up the edge of a plank onto an old ship.

"Ship out immediately! Ugh, I hate London." The man shivered, setting me on my feet. I fell to my knees, shaking. He walked in a circle around me giving orders and smart comments here and there. I rose to my feet and stumbled to the edge of the ship, staring at the shrinking lantern light of London's docks. I spun on my heels.  
"You asshole!" I shouted. The deck silenced. His back was to me. He slowly turned around.  
"Me?" He asked with a serious face. I was stunned.

"Are you stupid or something?" I demanded. He glanced sideways at a tall shirtless man who shrugged.

"Something." I rolled my eyes. He sauntered towards me.

"You're eyes." He smiled. I blinked.  
"What?" I growled.  
"I was blown away by how beautifu-" He let out a grunt as my fist connected with his stomach.

"Take me back, Psycho!" I yelled, towering over where he was lying on the ground. He looked up at me and recovered getting to his feet.  
"No can do, girl. You're stuck with us until we get to the next stop. I will not be returning to that hell hole called London." I clenched my fists again.  
"I'm Audrey!" I shouted. He smirked at my name.  
"Sinbad." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.  
"Seems to fit you, Psycho." He beamed.  
"Thank you." I raised a fist and he reacted defensively, backing up. I paused.  
"I want to go home." He huffed and looked around us at his crew, who were still watching us. They all immediately returned to working. Sinbad turned back to me.

"How about a nap? You seem a little cranky. Is this usually the time your mother puts you to bed?" My jaw dropped and my eyes blazed with fury.  
"Why you..." I began. He cut me off.  
"But that's not right... Your mom took off when you and your older sister were little. Didn't she, ... Audrey?" I stopped dead. How did he know that? Only Sweets knew that. Or so I thought. Did he let it slip? Sweets wasn't one to make mistakes, though. I couldn't fight it anymore.  
"How did you..." Once again, he cut me off.  
"The only way I could know that is if I knew you, your sister, maybe your father might've let it slip in a drunken daze... But, Audrey. What if I told you I know your mother? And that she sent me to bring you back to her?" He slowly walked around me, trying to penetrate my mind. I spun and faced him. I drew back and let my fist fly. He caught it inches from his face. He clucked disapprovingly in my ear, leaning inches from my face. I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. All those years of refusing to let it slip, of forcing my shoulders to stand tall and proud, controlling my emotions, and this punk I just met managed to unravel all 17 years of it. He smiled and used his grip to force me into a cabin ahead of him.

He continued pushing me until I lost my balance and hit a bed of pillows. He let go and was still standing.

"You really are a psycho." I whispered as he locked the door.  
"I pride myself in it." I rolled my eyes, shrugging out of the thick wool coat that covered the deep blue dress I wore. I looked up and blinked when I caught Sinbad watching me from a chair in front of the door.

"What?" I demanded. He shook his head leaning back.  
"Nothing. By all means, strip while you're on a ship full of men who are the equivalent of dogs." I rolled my eyes and pulled off the overcoat to my dress. I laid back. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting up. I readjusted until I was comfortable. I looked over at him.

"I'm going to sleep. What else do I have to do?" I asked indignantly. He didn't reply. I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I forced my arms to stop shaking.

* * *

I locked the door after dropping her on my bed. She sat up in frustration and glared at me.

"You're really a psycho." She muttered, lacing it with a thick Spanish accent. I smirked in amusement.

"I take pride in it." I replied turning around. I pulled my desk chair across the floor and sat in front of the door. She glared at me for another moment. I blinked in surprise when she began removing the wool coat that was tight against her. I held my breath when she shook her shoulders to free herself from it. The smell of hazelnut from earlier made my head swim. I was her.

"What?" She demanded, casting me a creeped out look. I shrugged.  
"Nothing. But by all means, strip on a ship full of men who might as well be dogs." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, ignoring me. I couldn't keep the grin from my face as she continued removing the thick coat over her navy blue dress. I set my jaw, seeing that her figure was much more slight than I had originally thought. "What are you doing?" I asked when she crawled across the bed and shuffled to get comfortable.  
"I'm going to sleep. What else is there to do, ah?" She snapped, crossing her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.

* * *

Greyness overtook the sky as daylight began it's rise. I stared out over the peaceful ocean and closing my eyes, breathed in it's salty scent. I opened my eyes when the scent of hazelnut disoriented my senses. Audrey was sitting on her knees below me playing with the ship's mascot, the boxer, Spike. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his tail was moving at ninety miles an hour. She was scratching behind his ears and talking to him like he was an infant. I raised an eyebrow.  
"So what's the deal with kidnapping that little girl?" Kale asked from behind me. I turned in shock. I regained myself before answering.  
"Money. Do you know how much we were offered for her?" He crossed his arms.

"You're gonna sell her?" I dropped mine.  
"Did you really think I kidnapped her for my own entertainment? I would never do that. Too risky. We'll be rid of her within a few weeks. Once we get there, I'll turn her over and we'll fill our pockets and leave." I shrugged. I looked over the banister again. She noticed me this time and glanced up, the wind blowing her hair out behind her. Little did the innocent girl realize that I could see straight down her dress. I stood erect and spun around. Kale raised an eyebrow at my expression. "Find the kid a shirt that'll cover her. Pants too." I added before walking away, trying not to enjoy the sight I'd just witnessed.

* * *

"Thank you." I smiled, courteously as the large man closed the door behind him. I looked at the shirt and pants in my hand. I sighed and struggled my way out of the dress I was getting sick of tripping over. I threw the white fabric over my head and it nearly fell to my knees. I looked in the elegant mirror that was probably stolen at how ridiculous I looked. I jumped as the door opened. I spun to face the man who entered and came eye to eye with Sinbad, who looked as shocked as I was. Neither one of us moved. He broke the silence several long moments later.

"That's my shirt." I looked down at it and put my arms in the air to get my hands through the armholes entirely. The action must have pulled the shirt too high for his comfort, because he turned towards the desk that wasn't facing me. I quickly pulled the pants over my hips and luckily, they fit enough that they weren't falling off. He glanced back at me before grabbing a sword off one of the bedposts.  
"Wouldn't a pistol be more useful in a fight?" He furrowed a brow and looked over at me.  
"Pistol?" He looked genuinely confused. I wasn't about to show him the one I always kept strapped to my upper thigh. "You've never heard of a pistol? A gun?" I asked, curiously and slightly concerned. "Where are you from?"

"Doesn't matter... I can't ever go back." He muttered looked at the gold scattered across the dark wood.

"That's a sucky answer." I put my hands on my hips. He glanced back at me.  
"Syria." I raised an eye brow.  
"You came all the way to London to cause trouble?" He laughed.  
"You're a really naïve girl." I was taken aback by his retort. He stood and held his arms out. "Do you know who I am?" He asked confidently.

"Until you kidnapped me, I'd never heard of you, Psycho." His grin dropped with his arms.  
"I'm Sinbad. Terror of the Seas." I forced myself to keep the smile off my face.  
"You look ridiculous when you make that face." He gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to say something. I was thrown forward by the crash of something colliding with the ship. His arms wrapped around my back and we slammed into the post, sliding to the floor. The door to the room swung violently open and the man who gave me the clothing stood there.  
"Kale? What's going on?" Sinbad demanded, sitting up. Kale hesitated when he saw our position, but quickly snapped out of it.  
"We're under attack, Sinbad. It looks to be another sea monster." He was covered in cuts and blood trickled from a gash above his eye. Sinbad pushed me aside and began to follow Kale out the door. He turned to me.  
"Um... Stay here. Out of the way. So you don't get hurt." He slammed the door.

* * *

I stopped in shock, seeing the chaos that was the deck of my ship. I drew my sword and immediately jumped into battle with giant claws that seemed unnatural. One strike and I knew conventional fighting was out. I turned to Kale and dodged a blow.

"Where are the..." I was kicked in the chest. I leapt to my feet and came face to face with a masked human. He charged again. I ducked and was knocked to the ground by another. Where were they coming from? I rolled to avoid a spear through my chest. It caught my shoulder and pinned me to the ground. I let out a shout of pain realizing death loomed over me. Three loud bangs brought my attention to my doorway. The fire in Audrey's eyes startled me and I turned back to the attacker hovering over me. One large shot through the bare chested man. He fell backwards, dead. I swallowed before pulling the knife from my shoulder and scrambling to my feet. The massive beast on the ship turned to her. Audrey moved fast, but not fast enough. It gripped her around the waist and hoisted her into the air. It gave a loud screech before taking a powerful leap into the salty water. I ran to the edge, adrenaline beginning to hype me up. I climbed onto the railing and I felt something grip me wrist.  
"You're really going to fight that thing injured for a pay check?" Kale looked genuinely shocked. I laughed.  
"Please, even the goddess of discord couldn't outdo me."

Without letting him argue I plunged into the icy water. I managed to catch it's tail. I spotted Audrey, unconscious a few feet further up. I pulled myself towards her. Without hesitation, I gripped her wrists and tried to pull her free. Not working. I braced my feet on the hard surface of the monster's claw and pulled harder. All that got me was her top off. I frowned and let go of the soaked fabric. I was running out of air and ideas. I had one left. I braced myself again and pulled her upper body against me, tightening my arms around her back. I gave a tug, nothing. I had no air left. One last try. With everything in me, I pulled up. The pants let loose and Audrey came free. Thank anyone out there for under garments. She'd murder me if she were awake and completely naked.

We broke the surface and I gasped taking in blessed air. My ship passed and Kale hauled us effortlessly on board. I laid her down a pressed my head against her chest and listened to the faint heart beat. I grunted, dreading her coming to and pulled my knife, splitting the corset she'd left on up the front. Audrey didn't move. I pressed my lips together. Someone shoved the crowd and Kale aside. A black man, who easily dwarfed Kale, I'd never seen before, towered over me and Audrey.  
"Get out of my way." He thundered shoving me back, immediately listening for breath then tilted her head back and pressing her open mouth to his. Audrey came to life the second he pulled back and rolled over, coughing up water. He turned to me and roughly ripped the shirt off my back, dropping it over her. She looked up at me from where she laid then at the man towering over me. Taking the shirt around her, she pushed off the deck and into his arms.  
"Sweets." She cried, as he crushed her in a tight hug. I frowned as something in my gut twisted to seeing her in the arms of that man.


	2. Chapter 2

"How've ya been, kid?" Sweets asked me after I got dressed. I looked down at my hands.  
"I'm not hurt, if that's what you mean." I replied. I looked over at Sinbad who was busily looking over the damages of the ship. I looked down, hiding a blush. He'd never bothered to put a shirt back on after his had been confiscated for me.

"I don't think he's too willing to be stopping along the way. We'll have to convince him somehow to let us off." I bit my lip looking back up at him. He caught my gaze and did a double take. I looked down at what I was wearing, a white shirt that was so big I didn't need pants, not that there was another pair on the ship that would fit me. The dog ran towards me. I grinned, jumping down from wear I sat and greeted the dog half way.

"Ah, you've got a pal." I looked up at the man who had given me the first set of clothing. I grinned.  
"Does he have a name?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.  
"He's Spike." He said crossing his arms. I grinned at the dog as he all but tackled me. I laughed.

"Spike's such a good boy! Oh, I love you!" I laughed as he drooled and wagged his tail in excitement. I looked up at Sinbad who was now towering over me.

"You're saying in my quarters." He mumbled in irritation. I stood up straight and didn't move. He grunted and rolled his eyes, gripping my upper arm and dragging me after him. I looked over my shoulder at Sweets, who looked as if he was already planning something.

* * *

I had to get Audrey off the deck. The crew was beginning to get distracted. I glanced over at her curiously wondering what could possibly be so distracting about that little girl? I stopped dead when my eyes locked onto her. She wasn't a little girl. Audrey's dark legs were uncovered and she was squatting down to pet Spike. The shirt she was wearing was way too big for her tiny body and the buttons stopped in the middle of her chest, leaving little to the imagination. I knew if I left her to sleep with the crew like I'd done with the past women that crossed the ship, she'd end up dead. I huffed, walking towards her.

"You're staying in my quarters." I mumbled when she looked up. Audrey stood erect and glared at me. I shook my head and took hold of her upper arm, stomping towards my room. "Always me. Why always me? Why can't the wanted girls be ugly? Or physically unattractive? Or even experienced with men? Why is it that I always get the little innocent ones who have no idea what men are really like?" I ranted under my breath. I could feel Audrey's eyes on me as we went into my cabin.

"What are you complaining about, Psycho?" She snapped crossing her arms. One of the old buttons on her shirt popped open when she did the motion. She didn't realize. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.  
"You... are basically an infant! I've never met such an innocent girl in my entire life!" I replied, speaking almost fully with my hands. I pointed at the button.  
"Fix it! You're a distraction to my crew when you walk around like that!" I yelled. Audrey looked down and fixed the button as I stalked towards the bed.  
"Hey this isn't a cake walk for me either, Sweetheart!" She yipped back, leaning around one of the supporting posts. I threw myself down on the bed.  
"Please, if you were at home, you'd probably be fighting your Pops against marriage. That sounds like you. Just think of this as a quick vacation to avoid having that man marry ya off." Audrey frowned. I smirked satisfied with her reaction. I looked up at her. She was looking at the floor and biting her lip. "Hey, what's your problem?" She looked up.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked sliding to the floor and looking at me curiously. I glanced over at her. Her big brown eyes boring holes into mine. I sighed.  
"You are a woman with a high monetary value." I watched it dawn on her. She swallowed and frowned.  
"You're going to sell me?" She looked like she didn't believe it. I pushed my hat down over my eyes.  
"That's right." I let out a surprised shout as I was knocked off the pillows onto the floor. Audrey towered over me.  
"Quick vacation, huh?" I blinked in shock seeing tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe you! Maybe I should just go sleep with the rest of the crew? Do you have a brig for slaves?" She shouted. I got to my feet.

"I want you in here so they don't hurt you." I snapped, loosing my patience.  
"What does it matter to you? I'm just another stupid pay check!" She shouted back. She raised her fists and I grunted plucking both out of the air. She backed away from me and we both collapsed on the bed. I pulled my head up and stared into her eyes. The scent of hazel once again disoriented and confused me. She didn't move.  
"You really are stupid aren't you?" Audrey gritted her teeth. She didn't respond. "Do you know why you're staying in my cabin?" She didn't respond. I leaned down and let my lips brush her ear.

"Watch it, Psycho." She growled. I huffed in amusement wondering how far I could push my luck. I lowered my head and planted a kiss just under her ear. Audrey sucked in a deep breath.  
"If you scream, you'll regret it." I whispered into her ear. I jerked away then. "I'm considered one of the nicer gentlemen on this ship." Audrey sat up and I smirked at the deep purple on her face. My smirk dropped when she shifted and her shirt fell of her tiny dark skinned shoulder, showing she wasn't as childlike as she looked. She caught my stare and laughed.  
"You're not the gentleman you pride yourself in being." She crossed her legs and the shirt fell high on her thighs.  
"Ladies don't go for the gentleman." I said trying not to stare. She shook her head. She turned over and crawled across the bed and laid out in the center of the bed.  
"What are you doing?" I asked in irritation.  
"I'm going to bed?" I shook my head.  
"You better get used to sharing, Princess." I shoved both arms into her back pushing her over. I laid next to her. She stared at me for a long moment.  
"I used to share with Sweets all the time." She whispered. A twinge of irritation hit me again.

"What is you relationship with him? Isn't he a little old for you?" I demanded sitting up. Audrey's thoughtful expression flipped to confusion.  
"Does he really bother you that bad? My relationships shouldn't matter to you. I'm just 'a woman of monetarily high value', remember?" I gritted my teeth tasting my own words against me. I opened my eyes to Audrey's back to me. I sighed rolling the other way and trying not to fall off the bed.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and Audrey was laying across my chest, grinning up at me._  
_"Good morning, handsome." She murmured. I loved the way the words rolled sleepily and accented off her tongue. I smiled and gasped when she pulled my face to hers, kissing me. "Hey..." She shifted, slightly and it was then I noticed neither one of us were wearing clothing, but a thin blanket cloaked the both of us._  
_"You know you're not wearing clothes?" Audrey laughed out loud and walked her fingers up my chest to my nose._  
_"Do you remember what we did last night?" No way. I thought rubbing my face._  
_"What did you do to me last night?"_  
_"I did anything you wanted."_  
_"Anything?" She bit her lip and slowly nodded._  
_"I'll never tell a soul." She vowed crossing her fingers. Now I wanted to know. How could I have completely forgotten that?_  
_"Sinbad..." She called with a soothing sound._  
_"Yes?" I asked smiling down at her._  
_"Sinbad..." She called again, harsher this time._

* * *

It was next to impossible to wake this man up. I rolled my eyes, shaking him again.  
"Dammit, Psycho! Wake up!" He finally came to and grabbed me by the shoulder's rolling me under him.  
"Audrey!" He shouted.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed holding his elbows.  
"You're a fucking beautiful woman." My jaw dropped. He wasn't making any sense at all. I tried to break free. Sinbad wasn't having it. He held me still and refused to move.  
"Let me up!" The door opened. I looked over at the new comer. "Sweets!" I continued to struggle. I jerked my knee into Sinbad's stomach and rolled from the bed onto the floor.

"Is there a problem here?" Sweets asked pushing me behind him. Sinbad slowly got to his feet and sighed.

"Just a dream." I furrowed my brow.  
"Have you completely lost it, Psycho?"

"I was told to inform you that we have arrived to a place where we can land and repair the ship." He said turning and putting an arm on the small of my back and pushing me out the door.

* * *

I watched that man touch her again. I clenched my fists and watched them leave. Getting to my feet, I stomped to the door and slammed it. I let out a frustrated growl. The girl from my dream wasn't the real Audrey. Where did that even come from? The room went dark. The twisted laugh of Eries filled the room.  
"What's the matter, Sinbad? Is my little girl giving you trouble? You don't like her little friend?" I glared up at her as she came into being.  
"Why are you here?" I demanded. She flashed me an innocent look.  
"You missed me, didn't you?" She giggled again appearing shifting so that she was behind me. "You're so easy, Sinbad. I should've sent Audrey sooner. Finally, someone who can make that black heart of yours melt." I sighed.

"I thought we established that I don't have a black heart." She rolled her eyes.  
"You're such a liar, Sinbad. If you're heart wasn't as black as mine, you wouldn't have left that woman with the man's hair cut alone on that island." My shoulder's dropped.  
"I didn't leave her. She chose to stay with Petronius." I grimaced, racking my brain trying to remember what her name even was.

"You're going to bring her to me, Sinbad. Then you're going to leave her the same way you did that other woman. And I will hold up my end of the bargain. You'll get what you desire, more wealth than you can imagine." Eries stated like it was part of the past.

"What if I don't?" I asked thinking of that dream again.  
"Please... I can see straight through you. Riches are more important to you than my little innocent Audrey will ever be." I furrowed my brow, wondering how someone like Audrey could be the spawn of this crazy woman. "But we'll see..." She smoothly whispered running her fingers along my jaw. "You were clearly affected by that little dream I sent you, weren't you?" She laughed again. "You truly are just a man. It's so easy to distract you."

* * *

It had been almost twenty minutes we were waiting for Sinbad. I crossed my arms and leaned against the banister and let out a shocked scream as it broke away from me. I lurched forward and hit the deck on my hands and knees. I was sure glad Sweets had managed to find me a pair of overalls. I sighed getting off the floor and brushing myself off. Finally Sinbad emerged from his cabin.  
"Kale..." His eyes swept the deck and locked onto Sweets. "And you, stay with the ship, we'll get the supplies to fix the damages." He motioned for the rest of the crew to follow and then took hold of my arm once again, dragging me behind him.

* * *

Audrey's feet hit the sand. She wobbled a few steps before slumping to the ground. I looked back at her. She slowly got to her feet.  
"I hate ships." She complained under her breath. "I hate sailing. I hate the stupid fucking sailors..." I turned and grinned at her.  
"We'll be splitting into teams. Find a buddy and go. I'll be taking Audrey." Her jaw dropped.  
"He-" She began. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the trees behind me. Once we were out of hearing range of the rest of the crew, I spun around and let go of her. She pulled back and glared at me suspiciously. "What?" She finally asked. I pulled out my knife. Audrey raised an eyebrow and didn't move. I turned and stabbed the nearest tree. I ripped the bucket from her hands and held it under the sap. Turning back around, I shoved it back into her hands.

"Don't drop it." I ordered turning and chopping the tree down. We did this three more times in silence. I pulled them up over my shoulders and motioned her to follow with the last bucket of sap for finishing touches. "Glad to know there's something you're good at." I mumbled. She'd been real quiet up until that point.

"This isn't my element, Psycho! I'm an engineer. I'm the best damn engineer in the world right now. I don't work with caveman materials like wood! I work with engines and modern technology! If you had a normal ship like everyone else on the sea, I'd be a lot more useful!" She shouted.

"I could tell you didn't work with much wood when I met you, Princess." Everyone was once again staring at us. Audrey puffed up her chest in irritation.

"Is that all you think about?" She yelled back. I scoffed in amusement, turning back to the tasked at hand. Something hard hit me in the back of the head and I was instantly sticky. That's twice I've had tree sap dumped over my head by an angry woman. I threw down the trees in my hands and turned around. Audrey's face was fierce, but amusement glinted in her eyes.

"Why?" Was all I could say.

"That's for your little head games last night and making me wait this morning." She grinned pointing at the bucket then up at me, smugly. Even though I desperately wanted to be, fury wouldn't find me. She turned and started towards where we had other supplies stocked.

"You're going to pay for that." I muttered stalking towards her. She looked back and a single laugh ripped through her teeth as she started running from me. I picked up my pace and easily caught her around the waist, throwing her against the nearest tree.

"How am I going to pay?" She demanded. I swallowed, seeing a hint of Eries spark in her eyes. I let a mischievous grin spread across my lips. Audrey's eyes widened as I wiped sap off my face and smeared it across hers. She pressed her lips together and froze while I continued. I shook my head out, drops splattering her. A hysteric giggle burst through her teeth. I stopped, listening to the amazing sound. She took her hands and wiped them under my eyes and flicked it onto to the ground. I laughed.  
"Oh, now you're playing sweet." Audrey giggled. We both stopped and stared at each other for a long moment. Her expression changed and she pushed me away. "We should get back to the ship." I pulled back and slowly nodded.

"Yeah." She started back, leaving me there staring at the tree in front of me. I pushed off the tree and forced my head up following her. "You're gonna be rich, Sinbad. She's just the daughter of chaos." I laughed, shaking my head. Just get the daughter of chaos... I watched her walking ahead of me. Though she wore the ugliest coveralls, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her dark skin teased from the open sides, though nothing was visible. I swallowed and shook my head again. "You're gonna be rich, Sinbad."

* * *

Her tall bald buddy was waiting for her when we reached the ship. He raised an eyebrow when he saw both of our appearances. Audrey leaned down to the water and rinsed her hands and face.  
"You okay?" He asked leaning down to her and I gritted my teeth. Audrey lost her balance and fell back, getting completely soaked from the waist down. She stood up and growled in frustration.

"Dammit! Little vacation my ass." She mumbled under her breath and shook herself off. I watched her finish getting tree sap off her face then turn to see the entire crew watching her. "What are you looking at, ah?" She stomped past them and stopped.  
"That ship's ready to go, captain." Kale said, making me jump.

"Good. Let's ship out." I looked back at Audrey. She was staring loathingly out at the ocean.

* * *

I glared out at the water. I hated it. I couldn't wait to get away from this ship. I was starting to like it and I didn't like that. Sweets touched my elbow and I flinched.  
"Something's wrong, kid. What is it?" He asked with a concerned look. I crossed my arms up at him.  
"I'm being sold like a fucking automobile. But other than that..." I stopped. I wasn't about to tell him that I was starting to like my captor. I bit my lip and forced myself back under control.

"We're shipping out. Let's go." The first mate cut in. I held my head up and clenched my fists walking back to the ship.

* * *

Days passed before I could get Audrey to talk to me again. Even then, we were fighting.

"I keep telling you! I'm an engineer! I don't work with this old timey shit!" She yelled pointing at the deck beside her. I crossed my arms.

"You still haven't shown me that you can do it." She pressed her lips together and clenched her fists.  
"I'm going to drown you!" She shouted in exasperation. I let a smirk slip. Her eyes widened incredulously. "I KNEW you were doing this just to piss me off!" She barely sounded like she was speaking English anymore. She threw her hands in the air and spun around angrily, sending the smell of hazelnut and sea water into my face. She stopped seeing every set of eyes on the ship on her. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She growled stomping into the cabin we were currently sharing. I followed her, laughing openly now.  
"I was joking. Audrey..." She turned around. I stopped.

"You think I was angry about that?" She demanded. I crossed my arms.  
"I'm not selling you." Audrey froze. She blinked like she didn't understand.

"What?" She said, obviously taken aback. I shook my head and grinned smugly.  
"I am not going to sell you." She narrowed her eyes.  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
"Don't know yet. I'm still weighing my options. You're not being returned home if that's what you were hoping for." I walked closer to her. She warily took steps backwards. "You still owe me for saving your life. I think you're worth more than money..." I dropped my voice down to a whisper. Audrey swallowed. I continued to move closer to her. She held a hand up, stopping me by putting it to my chest.  
"I don't trust you." She whispered back, fiercely knitting her brows. I raised mine, once again pushing the line and enjoying it. I pressed closer, despite her hand in the middle of my chest.  
"Who said you needed to?" I asked getting a hair length away from her and flashing a mischievous grin. I victoriously pulled away, watching a blush paint itself onto Audrey's terrified face. I laid back onto my bed kicking off my boots.  
"You're insane." She mumbled. I smirked.  
"Maybe I like that I'm crazy." I pushed my hat down over my eyes, leaving the smile visible. I gasped sitting up when I felt something against my cheek. I looked behind me. Audrey had a devious look on her face and a unusual seductive spark in her eyes. Shock took over my face.  
"What's the matter?" She asked crawling to her side of the bed. "You're acting like I did something strange." She giggled. "It was just a kiss." She pouted. It was obvious now whose daughter she was. I shook my head and laid back. "Goodnight, Sinbad." She whispered. I gritted my teeth and ignored her, rolling away from her.

* * *

Eries smiled. "Well, well, well, Sinbad... Looks like your heart could be melted with a little smirk. I'm going to have fun with this..." She laughed caressing the celestial monster in her hands. "I wonder how you'll react to a little more heat..."

* * *

** I finished Chapter 2. I'm not sure if I like it. Your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

I_ opened my eyes and found myself standing on nothing and staring into the face of my mother. She looked the same as I remember her, only... different. _

_"Hello my sweet Audrey." She giggled appearing behind me. "Miss Mommy?" Her smooth voice asked into my ear. I turned around. She was studying me closely. _

_"Hello Mom." I said after a moment. She put a finger to her lips, thoughtfully. _

_"How's your sister?" She asked walking around me. _

_"Melanie is fine. She got married and is moving onto the world championship boxing tournament next month." My mother nodded._

_"Your dad?" She questioned. I huffed._

_"Drunk and stupid. I haven't talked to him since before I moved out." The woman nodded. _

_"You were on the expedition to find Atlantis. That was successful?" I looked down. _

_"I can't talk about it." She laughed. _

_"Always so proper. I already know the answer, Audrey." Her seductive voice whispered. "You did it." Shock hit me like a bullet. How did she know that? _

_"Ho-" _

_"There's something you don't know, Sweetie. I was the one who gave Milo's granddad the book. I also gave Milo himself the answer to the mistranslation. And you wanna know something else?" She grinned, leaning closer. "I sent Sinbad after you." I took two steps back._

_"How could you possibly of done that?" She shrugged, shape-shifting into the crazy Helga woman and sauntered towards me._

_"It's just good business." She held her hand straight towards me. A pistol formed in it. "Time to wake up, Sweetie. I am commissioning you for something else." She smiled, pulling the trigger. The last thing I remember hearing was her laughter._

* * *

Audrey shot straight up in bed making me jump.

"Audrey?" I asked, sitting up as well. She turned to me.

"Tell me what my mother's name is." She ordered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that something you should probably know?" She snorted crawling over me. I grabbed her around the waist, keeping her from escaping. Bad choice on my part. She twisted facing me and stopped with her chest in my face and hands on my shoulder's.

"What are you doing, Psycho?" She snapped pushing me back. I tried to look up at her face and felt forced back. She continued to struggle.

"Sit still!" I finally yelled. To my shock, Audrey immediately stopped and sat back. She didn't seem to notice the strange situation we were currently in. I swallowed and forced myself into a sitting position, getting nose to nose with her. "What's wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes. They welled up with tears and she forced her voice to stay steady.

"I had a nightmare." She vaguely stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" In the dim lighting, I saw her bite her lip and look down.

"Don't take me to her." I blinked. She looked back up at me. A tear escaped and slid down her dark skin.

"Who?" Though I already knew the answer.

* * *

Eries frowned.

"Of all the times he's leapt on an opportunity, he decides to be a gentleman now?" She rolled her eyes, looking back down at Audrey and Sinbad. "Quit the act Sinbad... Let's see your true colors." She giggled, plucking a star from the sky in front of her. She shrunk it and flicked it down at Audrey. "Enjoy..." She smiled.

* * *

I stared down at Sinbad. A shock pulsed through me. He repeated his question.

"Who, Audrey?" I didn't respond. "Au-" I forcibly pushed him back and held him down, pressing my lips against his. I felt satisfaction when he stiffened in reply. I let go and smirked seeing stunned confusion wash over his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently. He leaned up taking my face in his hands.

"Eries." I blinked. A wild expression sparked in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering who's name that was. He shook his head.

"She sent me to bring you to her." He explained. I was bored with his rambling. Before I could make another move, he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine. Out of instinct, my eyes fluttered shut. To my dismay, he pulled away after a moment.

"Why?" I murmured. He laughed once.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "Go to sleep." I frowned and obeyed, sliding my legs out behind me and laying my head on his chest. He sighed in irritation. I got the hint and rolled off him and returned to my half of the bed.

* * *

Eries stared down at the two in pure shock.

"What the hell, Sinbad? Here I was hoping for a little show. I didn't realize you'd be able to push her away so easily. Such an irritating little human." The goddess groaned, rubbing her temples. She continued watching them while she thought. Her eyes lit up. "I wonder how you'll react if she insists." She mused. "But then again, doing the same thing over and over again is so boring." Eries smirked. "Let's cool things down if heat doesn't work."

* * *

Audrey shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She glanced over at me and sneezed. She held up a fur coat to me. I didn't take it and she huffed in annoyance.

"Aren't you cold at all, Psycho?" I involuntarily shuddered, feeling an icy wind dance across my back. I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me.

"Shut up, noisy woman." I grumbled, ripping the coat out of her hands. She was laughing at me as I fumbled with the stupid closure.

"Here..." She murmured stepping closer and easily pulling it up with a 'zip'ing sound. She then moved onto the buttons. I stood stiffly watching her. After readjusting it and brushing snow off my shoulder, she stepped back. She bit her lip and met eyes with me. I was still stunned and frozen to the spot.

"Captain... The ship is... Are you okay?" Kale asked stopping dead in his tracks looking from me to her. I swallowed and forced myself out of it.

"What is it?" I asked, forcing my eyes away from her. Kale glanced over at her, as if he knew something I didn't.

"The ship is freezing in ice. Exactly like last time." He explained. I barely heard him. The sound of whispers screamed through my head.

_Don't give her to that witch._

_But you'll be richer than you ever thought possible._

_You'll never see her again._

_ What does it matter?_

_ You can have whatever woman seeks your fancy._

"I don't want whatever woman!" I snapped, loudly. Both Audrey and Kale jumped and furrowed their brows. The arguing whispers silenced, leaving me pissed off.

"Captain?" My firstmate asked, giving me a slightly worried look. I turned to the front of the ship and stared out at the sea of ice. I shook my head. No one's life was at stake now.

"Over fucking money? Really?" I bitched at myself, stomping down to the deck below. Kale followed.

"Orders?" He questioned. That was getting old fast. I whipped around to face him and stopped. I sucked in a deep breath and glanced up at the wide black eyes that had untold power. Her doctor friend had taken my place next to her and I sighed disgustedly. I returned to looking at my monstrous best friend and groaned.

"Turn it around." I mumbled. That would get her attention. Kale's eyes widened in shocked confusion.

"What?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard me correctly. I clenched my fists.

"I said, 'TURN THE SHIP AROUND!'" I shouted. Everyone on deck stopped and gaped at me. I couldn't help but turn my eyes back to Audrey. Even through the sharp salty wind, the smell of hazelnut hit me in the face. She launched herself towards me and thrust both her tiny hands into my chest, knocking us both to the ground.

* * *

I barely believed my ears when I heard him say it the first time. Sweets stood next to me and had the same face.

"Turn it around." I blinked. Turn what around? I watched him closer and flinched when he finally exploded.

"I said, 'TURN THE SHIP AROUND!'" My mouth dropped. I wasn't sure if we were taking a different route, or he was letting me go. I glanced up at a movement out of the corner of my eye. Harpoons from every angle, being shot at the ship from the land on either side of us. I recognized them as Atlantians and gasped realizing they were aiming for the crew. I started down the steps and sprinted towards Sinbad, shaking my head as I ran. The first weapon was fired straight for him. I jumped at the last possible moment, using all the power I had in me to push him down out of the way. I blinked, opening my eyes and meeting Sinbad's, just before war cry's erupted from all around us.

* * *

**I felt like some fluff... That's what I came up with. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, staring into Audrey's. My hand flew to my head.

"Where are we?" I muttered, attempting to gain control of a splitting headache reeking havoc through my skull. She pressed a hand into the center of my chest, as I tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up." She commanded. I stopped and stared at her. "We're on our way to Atlantis. We're being taken to a close friend of mine." She shifted, so her legs were crossed in front of her. It was then I realized we were on some sort of flying contraption.

"Atlantis?" She nodded.

"Sorry..." She murmured. She was leaning against something. It took me a minute to realize it was Sweets. If it weren't for the asshole terrorizing my brains, I would've made her switch me places.

"Why the fuck does my head hurt to bad?" I growled, gripping it in both hands.

"You're lucky that's all you got. The Atlantians were gonna spear you like a fish. Audrey really saved you ya know." Audrey blushed and elbowed him. She grinned at me.

"It was a lucky shot." She assured me. The doctor behind her snorted. Audrey elbowed him again. He ruffled her hair and she twisted, pulling back a fist. Sweets immediately stopped and pulled his hands up to guard his face. She grinned punching him twice. "Two for flinching." I stared at the passing cave ceiling and squinted when it broke into sudden light. My head pounded in protest. I blinked when the blinding light was blocked by an oversized white shirt that exposed smooth dark skin, hovering over me.

"Audrey?" I asked, instinctively placing a hand on her waist. She didn't move, only stared excitedly over the edge.

* * *

We landed in the city's center. The courtyard just outside the palace. Milo and Kita stood there, awaiting us. No doubt one of the warriors had flown ahead and told them we were on our way. I barely noticed the hand gripping my waist. The second we were a safe distance to the ground I leapt off and was engulfed in worried hugs and jumble chatter. Eventually, I reached Milo and Kita. The latter had worked herself into an interesting fit by the time I reached her.

"Where is he? I want him executed immediately!" She shouted, clenching her fists. I shook my head.

"No... Don't kill him..." Kita's face changed to confused.

"Why not? Did he not kidnap you and say he was going to sell you?" I blinked, wondering how she heard that. "Are you under a case of Stockholm's?" Milo stepped up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Stockholm's Syndrome, Kita. And AUDREY, have you lost your mind?" He shoved his glasses back up on his face after violently talking with his hands. I bit my lip and glanced back at Sweets, who towered over the crowd.

"Of course not." I snipped back. "I just think... I could... use him... He's a genius." I sucked in a breath as the 'genius' was thrust at my feet with his hands strapped behind his back. He turned his eyes up towards me.

"Then he can be your slave."

* * *

I rubbed my wrists as she released me. She turned away from me and I stared at the rope burns on my wrist before turning back to her. She was behind a screen changing into something that psychotic white haired woman had given her. The idea of calling anyone 'Master' would've set my teeth on edge a week ago.

"Sinbad... Don't tell me that my little innocent Audrey is making a mess of you..." I glared at Eries who once again, magically appeared out of no where in front of me.

"Who said I was a mess?" I snapped back. Audrey's voice filled my ears.

"You're my slave now Sinbad and you have to do as your master says." The scent of Hazelnut filled my senses, sending me into a stumbling daze. It vanished then.

"See? Check mate." Eries giggled. "But, Sinbad, I believe I told you that I can make you richer beyond your wildest dreams if you brought my daughter... to me..." She chimed in her usual seductive tone. I clenched my fists.

"I'm not going to." Everything in my nature screamed in protest, as though the action was wrong. I smiled at the excitement of the feeling that it was right.

"That's interesting." Eries mused. She glanced over her shoulder and disappeared as Audrey appeared, fully dressed, by Atlantian standards. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. The blue fabric hung to her ankles, slit up both sides showing a wide area of brown leg on either side. Her abdomen was covered by a sash connecting her skirt to her strapless top to the skimpy skirt.

"Ugh. I look so stupid." She growled, pulling her hair back out of her face. A few curly pieces escaped as she tied it back in a twist with a set of gold sticks. I was stunned. Her eyes met mine. "What?" She asked crossing her arms under her chest, making it worse. She jerked her head towards the screen. "Go change."

* * *

I almost blushed as Sinbad's eyes ran down my legs and back up to my neck. I pulled my hair up and pinned it in a messy bun on my head.

"Go change." I offered, distracting him. I moved to brush passed him and he gripped my upper arm. Stunned, I stepped back and stared into his face. "Are you okay, Psycho?" A knock on the door grasped my attention then.

"Audrey, come on. Dinner's ready." Sweets called. I nodded and turned back to Sinbad.

"Come down when you're done." I murmured, pulling myself free and exiting the room.

* * *

That son of a bitch. I thought to myself, pacing through the room. I'd had an opportunity to talk to her alone and that asshole got in the way. Again. I'd changed into those ridiculous clothes the men in London had worn. Long tan pants and a white shirt with some sort of ribbon I supposed went around my neck like a necklace. I left it untied around my neck and pulled my boots back on my feet. Someone told me Audrey specifically asked for these clothes instead of the dresses the men here wore. I rolled my eyes thinking of the look she'd given me when I stopped her. I slapped my hand into my forehead and ran it back through my wet hair.

"Stupid woman." I spit under my breath leaving the room.

I entered the dining hall and immediately zeroed in on Audrey, sitting at the head table. She was staring at her plate while the people around her laughed and carried on. They couldn't see how uncomfortable she looked? Stupid assholes. I then noticed while the doctor was next to her on one side, her other side was empty. Audrey looked up then and smirked, standing and starting in my direction. I swallowed and mentally noted the wandering gaze of every man in the room following her with their eyes. Her eyes stayed locked with mine, despite the men I was plotting to murder later.

"Tuck your shirt in." I blinked in confusion as she stopped a few feet from me.

"Hmm?" I asked, unable to think.

"Tuck your shirt into your pants." She commanded. I automatically obeyed. Before I finished, she stepped towards me and buttoned the top button on my shirt, pulling the ribbon into her control. The room carried on, despite the fact that I felt like all eyes were on us. With one last tug, she ran her hand across my chest. Audrey then reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, adjusting it. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"What?" I asked, apparently stupidity was my new thing now.

"You clean up nice." She remarked, casually sauntering back to her seat, my tie in hand and dragging me after.

* * *

Kita cast me a curious glance when I returned to my seat, Sinbad's tie in hand.

"That is not the kind of slave I had in mind when I said slave, Audrey. Does 'slave' mean something different where you're from?" My eyes widened as Milo and Sinbad both choked at the same time, sputtering wine all over the table in front of us.

"K-Kita... You can't just.." Sinbad cut off my astounded friend.

"She's too innocent for my liking, thank you." Innocent? I frowned, keeping my gaze locked with Kita's.

"You are the slave, Sinbad. It doesn't matter what your 'liking' is." She spit at him. I couldn't stop the blush creeping across my face. Sinbad wiped his chin with his sleeve.

"Besides, she wouldn't be interested in a guy like me anyway." He murmured. I turned my head to face him.

"Shut your mouth unless you actually know what you're talking about, Psycho." I growled, standing and exiting the room, once again ignoring the stares from all sides. Once I escaped the audience, safe alone in my room, I slumped to my knees and stopped fighting the ridiculous tears that had no reason to be flooding down my cheeks.

* * *

**I'm not sure what possessed me to write this this way. I think it turned out decently... But just slightly strange...**


End file.
